Awakening
by CS.Goddess
Summary: *Prompt: Killian discovers the joy of post-its.* Sunlight assaults lazy, half-opened eyes as Emma begins to rouse from a long night of fitful sleep. As she begins to stretch her long arms and moan grumpily at the morning light for waking her she notices that something feels, well, not quite right. A yellow, cloudy haze is blocking her view and… tickling her nose?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, guys, this is my first ever fanfic! No need to be kind, lemme have it as far as reviews, lol! I kept it really short but I like the idea and if you guys like it too then this will just be the first chapter of something that will hopefully be a bit longer. THANK YOU!**

**Prompt: Killian discovers the joy of post-its**.

-Chapter 1-

Morning Surprises

Sunlight assaults lazy, half-opened eyes as Emma begins to rouse from a long night of fitful sleep. Decent rest seems hard to come by ever since she's started sleeping at Granny's in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. It's no wonder she wakes with clenched teeth to a crumpled, tossed about bed and the feeling that she had never slept at all. There is only crisis after crisis to be found here in this place and her newly discovered son, Henry, in the midst of it all. Needless to say, she's been stressed.

As she begins to stretch her long arms and moan grumpily at the morning light for waking her she notices that something feels, well, not quite right. Opening her eyes fully doesn't seem to relieve the fuzziness of her morning vision; neither does blinking. A yellow, cloudy haze is blocking her view and… tickling her nose?

Emma scrunches her nose in frustration as she slowly brings her hand up to the center of her face and then nervously flicks away, what she hypothesizes to be, the offending problem. A sound like smacking paper and a feeling of sticky release from her forehead is the result of the flick and the yellow blurry thing floats like a wayward feather to the oak-colored wooden floor below her bed.

Slowly peering over the edge of her mattress, Emma fully expects to yelp like a little kid over the sight of some unsightly bug that has been sleeping on her face all night but what she discovers instead is not at all creepy but, rather, confusing. A square little post-it lies face down on the floor, sticky side up, with a barely noticeable indentation of words poking out from the message on the other side. Furrowing her brow, Emma picks up the yellow note and scrunches her still sleepy eyes to view what it has to divulge.

The writing is blotted, slanted and gorgeous. It looks like a script from long ago when penmanship was a practiced art form to be proud of. It takes her a moment to decipher what the message is trying to tell her. The words look far too beautiful to comprehend and she is used to only the chicken-scratch of modern day handwriting but slowly she begins to read:

_{Your ass looks great in those knickers, Swan.}_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Killian is all smiles as he languidly sips from his steaming black coffee at the counter of Granny's diner. He's been there for about an hour, chatting away with Ruby and flattering Granny who tries to act like she isn't warming up to the pirate but Killian can see through her tough exterior quite clearly; her blushes are hard to hide from him. He knows women, they are all different in so many ways, but honestly, tell a lass about all the things that make her beautiful and she'll melt every time and _every_ woman has something that makes her uniquely so. Granny is no exception. There was but one woman who seemed to defy this rule of melting and that was the very woman Killian was attempting to casually wait for.

_"Any minute now…" _Killian thought as he glanced at the clock on the forest papered walls of the diner. He knew she woke at the same time every weekday to go to work because he observed her every move. Well, _nearly _her every move because there were just some parts of her room that didn't have big enough windows.

"_When had that started happening?"_ He mused to himself with a devilishly handsome smirk. He knew the answer, though. It was the moment he saw her beautiful, frowning face; his Emma Swan.

Almost as if she were manifested from his thoughts, he could hear her gorgeous boot covered feet heavily making a bee-line for his section of the counter.

Killian futilely attempted to hold back a smile as the most delicate looking, porcelain hand angrily slapped down in front of him on the stainless steel countertop shaking the bar a little as it hit. Damn was she ever fearsome and he loved when she showed this side of herself!

Taking his time, he took another sip of his hot, bitter drink and then placed it on the counter far away from her, leaning dramatically down the stainless steel to make a point, as if she would knock it over with her brutal slapping hands. Then as he came back to sit squarely on his stool, he began to trail his eyes leisurely up her slender arm, unhurriedly across the beautiful roundness of her breasts and finally, slowly up her creamy neck to her breathtakingly beautiful face.

Her eyes were an amazing sea-green color that reminded him of the most exotic waters he'd ever sailed to. He wanted to weigh anchor in those eyes and never leave. They were particularly brilliant at the moment and Killian could easily discern why. Emma was always an open book to him but never more so than when she was angry and right now she was as clear as crystal to read. She was pissed. Did he just hear her growl?

Make that seething.

She pulled her hand off of the counter to reveal his secret message to her, written on a now wrinkly and smeared post-it note. What a delight these little sticky papers were! He was so excited to have learned of their existence and their many, many uses. One of which was coming to fruition before his very eyes: his very own disgruntled Swan.

"What in the fuck do you think you are doing breaking into my room and writing perverted messages on my-"

Before she started teaching the patrons a whole new vocabulary of curses, Hook placed a hand over mouth. To say that she was shocked would have been an understatement but at least she was shocked into silence and that's all he needed at the moment. He hadn't quite expected here to get so rowdy so quickly. He wanted to keep their rowdiness private so that only he may enjoy the way he riled her up.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Let me know how you honestly feel about how it's going so far and if you'd like to hear more? Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

****May I just say that I had no expectations about whether anyone would read my story or not. I was afraid of being disappointed if no one did, lol! I would really like to thank you guys for following, favoriting and awesomely reviewing it! I am humbled and totally excited. Thank you, thank you, thank you!****

**This chapter is brought to you by soft-baked chocolate chip cookies and a Meghan Trainor station on Pandora which is basically all upbeat, sassy, girly love songs. Perfection for this CS tale!**

**Also, I've moved this up to an M rating because I'm rather cussy when I write about these two and I cannot be sure that there won't be some steamy goodness down the line. Who knows? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or anything related to it, nor do I want to. Doing what I please with the characters I love is far more fun!**

-Chapter 2-

He's Everywhere

Emma didn't realize she was being backed out of Granny's Diner until the door's bell jangled loudly above her head. She had been stunned, quite literally, into silence by the warm calloused hand that covered her mouth and the deep sky blue eyes that bore into her own. At the sound of the bell, Emma broke away from the intense gaze of those brilliant blues and saw one last image before the door shut behind them; the all knowing and elated grin of Ruby who was clutching Emma's morning tradition of cinnamon-topped hot chocolate. Emma had the feeling that she'd be missing out on that delicious concoction for today or, if she ever did get back to her morning's routine, it would be cold and decidedly less satisfying. With that thought she felt her frustrations bubble back to the surface replacing any feelings of surprise at this strange turn of events.

With a swipe she batted away Killian's hand in frustration to reveal her signature frown. With her thoughts back in menacing focus she could see that they were now positioned on the front patio, with the diner door just over his leather-clad shoulder.

_"Boy did you make a mistake bringing me out here!"_ she thought. Perhaps he was thinking to calm her in private? He was going to find out quite the opposite.

But when the moment came to speak, she felt so damn flustered! It didn't help that she was now looking back into those endless, vibrant eyes again. They seemed to lock onto hers like heat-guided missiles and cause her stomach to do all sorts of acrobatic feats in her belly. Wait! No. Get it together Emma! This pirate just violated your space and there is no way in hell you are going to let him get away with it.

"You are a grade-A pervert, Hook! You sneak into my room while I'm sleeping and leave a note, on my _forehead_, commenting about my panties!? Seriously, that's a step too far even for you and you do realize I'm the Sherriff, right? Do you know how many laws your night of fun has broken?!" She suddenly stopped at her own words. His night of fun? How much fun did he have last night? Ugh! She hated not knowing he had been there. What if she snored or drooled or- oh god! She didn't want to even think about why he was currently grinning at her like the Cheshire freakin' Cat.

"What in the hell are you smiling at?" she questioned through gritted teeth.

Killian's grin slowly transformed from wide and toothy to decidedly more provocative and subtle as he took a step forward to close the small gap that was between their two heated bodies.

"Oh? Are you done?" He said while gazing at her from under his eyelashes. "I did so hope that you would continue on, Swan. It is a delight to watch your cheeks flush as you become cross with me." As he mentioned her blush, Killian dared to bring the back of his finger up to the soft, red apple of her face and so barely graze it with his electrifying touch.

Emma's breath caught in her lungs at the feeling and she swore madly at herself, in her mind, for audibly giving away what he did to her.

"Besides, love…" he continued, "You are threatening to jail me without an inkling of proof."

With those words, Killian Jones severed the live-wire connection of his touch and leaned his face down towards hers until they were nose to nose. A moment of breathless staring passed between the two of them and Emma could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She didn't know what he would do next and maybe it was because she was having such a weird morning with her routine blown to smithereens and all, but she felt like whatever he decided to do would most likely garner no opposition from her. She was powerless under his ruthless gaze and instead of feeling scared and out of control, she felt an odd sort of bliss until he gave her a nauseatingly cocky wink and side-stepped around her statue of a body leaving her, yet again, stunned.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Officially in a terrible, rotten, no good mood, Emma slammed her to-go cup filled with tepid chocolate drink down on her paper covered work desk, accidentally sloshing tiny droplets of hot chocolate everywhere. Ruby had offered to make her a new steaming cup to take with her but Emma knew that waiting around in the diner would only make her more late to work and give Ruby the opportunity to question her about the little display with Killian this morning.

"Great. I suppose I can just blame this on an inmate or something?" She muttered to herself as she unsuccessfully tried to wipe the brown splotches off of her _Official Town of Storybrooke_ documents, only managing to smear the spots into long streaks across the important papers. Actually, she could blame this on someone that should technically be an inmate right now but she didn't think the Mayor would accept that a deviant pirate inadvertently mussed her homework. With a sigh, she resigned herself to the terrible morning and the onslaught of paperwork that she was inevitably going to have to retype.

Seating herself into her comfortable, yet squeaky, desk chair, Emma opened her top left drawer to grab the thumb drive containing all of the station's necessary documents. As she began to reach into the cramped compartment she noticed that there was something lying on top of the tiny drawer's clutter. A square, little, yellow post-it was attached to her back-up set of hand-cuffs. She didn't really need a back-up set of handcuffs but they used to be Grahams and she just didn't know what to do with them now that he was gone.

"No way." She drawled, almost disappointed that she hadn't seen this coming. Killian wasn't the sort to go halfway on anything so she could have kicked herself for not seeing this from a mile away.

The note was in the same beautiful, antiqued handwriting displayed in thick, splotchy black ink:

_{Do tell me these are permitted to come home with you?}_

Emma began to tear through her Sherriff's office like she was tossing a bail escapee's apartment, opening every drawer and even chucking the empty cell's mattresses over end onto the concrete flooring. All in all, she found three more notes. They ranged from benign to downright filthy.

One little note she found in the refrigerator, clinging to the top of her lunch from the day before:

_{This is awful. Let me take you out for something far more delicious.}_

Another was on the mirror in the bathroom:

_{Pray tell, what delicious things does this mirror witness? Any stimulatingly naughty work breaks?}_

And finally on the back of the door that she came in through:

_{You look stunning}_

Ok, that last one got to her a little bit. She was trying to choke down a smile and work herself back up to being angry again but it was impossible. Even after the catastrophe of a morning she had just lived through and her Sherriff's office looking like a tornado carved through it, she couldn't bring herself to be upset.

When did he do this and why did he even take the time to bother?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I'm really liking Killian flirting with Emma through little notes. It's silly but sort of romantic! Not at all how I envisioned this story going when I first saw the prompt but who ever knows where our inspiration will take us?**

**Thank you all again for the reviews and feel free to let me know how you feel about the latest chapter!**


End file.
